Walking with the Dark Side
by Nina145
Summary: Full summary inside! Please read, it could be awesome! Rated T because I'm more than a slightly dazed and paranoid person. ABANDONED
1. Dear Diary, Drama The end

Summary: Elena has had to change her whole life since her parents death. She's moved from California to small town Fell's Church, Virginia. She has had to leave behind her friends, and the only comforts she has ever known. As she enrolls in yet another new school, Elena finds herself automatically attracted to a very quiet and mysterious young man, but will a rival step in to steal her heart? The game is on and as they say, "All's fair in love and war." If only this were a war that only had to be fought once....but then again, history tends to repeat itself-in more ways than one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Vampire Diaries, that credit belongs to the amazing L.J. Smith, because really if I did why would I be writing fanfics?Duh! That would be weird :) **

* * *

_August 23, Friday_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't written anything in a while; life just never seems to slow down. Right now, I have a few minutes between having lunch with Aunt Jenna and going to the beginning of the school year dance with Bonnie and Meredith. There is so much you don't know, so much I need to tell you. I met this boy on my way to school. He is so devastatingly handsome…just thinking about him-ugh-I have got to stop this; I just met the guy for goodness sakes! Oh diary, what do I do? From the moment I laid my eyes on him, I knew I wanted him. He was mysterious and cynical, devilish and sexy, but best of all, he seemed to have eyes only for me. _

_Okay, okay, maybe I'm beginning to sound a little hunter-ish but what can I say, when I want something, I go for it. And I __always__ get what I want…. But anyways! Sorry to be so off topic, I am just so excited. This boy started Robert E. Lee before I did and appointed himself to show me around during the school dance. Bonnie and Meredith could have done this since they have lived here their whole lives-I having only spent summers here- but this way sounded so much more fun. All right well, I believe that is enough boy talk for now. Hah, my friends would die of shock if I ever said that aloud. Who would have thought Elena Gilbert, heart breaker extraordinaire, could tire of boy talk._

_It's weird being in a new school again. Mom always promised that once I started high school I wouldn't have to change schools so often; well that's another promise broken. Not that she had a choice really…she's dead…and so is my father. They died when their car went over the edge of the bridge and into the river. The car accident was horrible. I can imagine the screams for help, the cries of pain as they lost oxygen. The choking noises as the water rushes into your lungs, burning your throat, the slowing of your heart as it finally gives in, and the numbness as you realize no amount of shoving or screaming will save you. You're officially at deaths door. The suffering is unbearable- I know because I was there…and then all of a sudden I wasn't. I was in a hospital bed with tubes connected everywhere and an annoying beeping sound that reassured me I was still alive, while Aunt Jenna slept, tears streaming calmly down her face. After my parents died, Jenna became my primary guardian, and me and Jeremy came to live with her…. I am glad I at least know a few people who go to my school. I don't mind being the new kid, I just don't always enjoy the drama and chaos that comes along with the title. Besides, I have a different title in mind, Elena Gilbert, "Queen of Robert E. Lee."_

_Well diary, I think I hear Aunt Jenna calling me, I better see what she needs. I promise to try to write again soon. Wish me luck!_

_-Elena_

_

* * *

_**Sorry readers, I know this chapter is super short. Just testing the shark infested waters here. Haha that was a joke...what?it wasn't funny? Yeah, I know. The voices told me to say it.**

**Uhm yeah people, just kidding, I'm not crazy. Oooh but isn't that what crazy people say?**

**ANYWAYS:  
**

**I want to formally apologize to my readers who fell for my earlier story. I had to delete it, it was such a let down that very few enjoyed my writing. But with the support of one certain reader, Green-blobs-and-blue-apples, I have decided to return to the world of fanfiction and begin again. This may have a slightly different plot but it has the same amount of heart.**

**Okay enough with the crap no one cares about.**

**Please read and review. It could possibly make my day, and it just might magically make the chapters longer.**

**Love and Rockets,**

**Elena (Nina) Raschelle**

**(and yes people, quit asking me. That is my REAL NAME.)  
**


	2. Lust is Sin

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish to own this amazing series, I do not. The credit goes to L.J Smith for being an amazing author and CW for their interpretation and translation into a TV series.**

**I know I said that I would not be continuing this story, but I had a sudden burst of inspiration. How long that will last, I do not know. I know this chapter may be a little boring, but it was definitely needed to show the awkwardness and the want. I also know that it has been a while since I updated this story, so please don't hate me, I actually tried to finish the second chapter just for my readers.**

**So anyways, Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Elena walked into the kitchen to find her Aunt Jenna putting takeout in glass bowls.

"Jenna, putting it in our own dishes isn't going to convince anyone you made it," Elena giggled.

"Well, you're in a good mood Missy," Jenna noted.

"Yeah, well, I feel good. For the first time in a long time, I really feel like I'm going to be okay."

Jenna stared stunned. "Is this just birthday talk? You don't have to pretend, Elena. You don't have to be up for anything you don't want to do."

Elena strolled around to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water, "No, really Jenna, I _am_ fine. I can't be sad gloomy graveyard girl forever. They wouldn't have wanted it to be like that; they would have wanted us to be happy and clinging to all the negatives are not going to bring anything back. Nothing from the past can be salvaged- and I have to be okay with that. "

Jenna started placing food on plates and putting it on the table. _Yum, Italian food, Elena thought. _"After that speech, I don't think I will ever be able to see you as a newly eighteen year old girl; you sounded so much like you're mother. You have her wisdom and age, but also, her beauty."

Elena didn't know what to say; all she could think was how happy she was that something of her mother remained, especially if it was shone through her. Suddenly, the doorbell sounded.

Jenna made to get up. "I'll get it, Jenna."

Elena opened the door, wondering who could be visiting, when there he was.

Damon Salvatore.

"Hello, Elena. I am here to see your Aunt Jenna."

Elena gawked at him. He had recently moved to Fell's Church, how did he know Jenna?

"Yes, I am Jenna," Jenna appeared behind her, making Elena jump.

"Good evening, Miss Gilbert. I here due to the lack of chaperones at this evening's school dance. I was questioning whether you would like to involve yourself in this affair, since your niece is going."

Why was he being so formal and authority like? Elena pondered.

"Would you care to tell me who you are first?" Elena could feel her aunt's suspicion rolling of her like a tidal wave.

"My dearest apologies. I am Damon Salvatore-the new history teacher at Robert E. Lee."

History teacher!? A history teacher had been hitting on her! More importantly, she was _crushing_ on her new history teacher. Well, school was bound to be awkward now.

Jenna's expression softened as she stepped on to the porch, "Oh well, I was curious about when they were going to find a replacement. It is tragic; the teachers' death, I mean. Did you hear? He was mauled by an animal, completely drained."

"That does sound quite appalling. I am sure he will be missed greatly. I only hope to be able to do as well a job as he did with the students of the day." Damon was really laying on the charm.

Elena's aunt fell for it completely. "I guess I could help keep an eye on the children for the night."

Damon took Jenna's hand in his own and slowly brought it up to his lips. He kissed it gently.

"Then I will be seeing you Miss Gilbert. Elena," he nodded his head toward me before walking off the porch and back to his black Bugatti Veyron 16.4.

Elena was left to stare after _Mr. Salvatore_ as he pulled out of her driveway. My god, he just had to be a teacher; but she was so attracted to him, and she had been able to tell that he returned the lust. She didn't think she could resist.

But then again, from the look in his eyes…she doubted he could either.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Boring beyond contemplation?**

**Dull and never to be continued?**

**Or,**

**Was it actually slightly okay?**

**Review and give me your honest opinion, I promise to keep my vampire self in check and not bite :).**

**P.S. I will try my hardest to continue this story for the few people who enjoy it, but I an considering beginning a story based on the Harry Potter Series, so I guess we will see how things go.**

**Rockets and Love,**

**Nina  
**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry this is just a small author's note updating those on the stories people have put on their alert or favorite list, here on fanfiction. I know it's been a while, but if you would like to learn where the ramblings I call fanfiction are going, please see my updated profile page. That should inform you of all you need to know.**

**Nina.:)**

**_Or since my profile still hasn't and might forever be on hold with the updating quality, here's the gist of it:_**

**_I will no longer be writing fanfiction. I simply do not have the passion for it. I love the stories and I know where I wanted them to go but I don't have the urge to "put them on paper" anymore. I apologize to those who have reviewed, put my stories on alert, and/or favorite lists. They are not the most eloquent, or profoundly written, but if you wish to you may use the idea, concept, or the entirety of these stories to make a better/longer story._**


End file.
